User blog:Dm geovanie/Buddy Fight Persona
I got into Buddyfight after Vanguard. What I enjoyed about Buddyfight was that it made sense immediately. Then I started reading about the math behind the game, and designing custom cards. That lead to wanting to make my own TCG. Anyway, while I'm working on that, I really enjoy writing a world where my Buddyfight ideas exist, and to that end I've been wanting to Roleplay with others and see how people react to my ideas. Since that doesn't really seem to take off on this site, I figured I'd find out what kind of Personas/Characters people would create. My Buddyfight persona is my idealized character, using the world I've created. When I play, I think of myself as this character, playing either Dungeon or Legend world. But ideally, my persona would use «Noble World»! Persona Name: John Persona World: Noble World Persona Chant: Silver tongue and gleaming blade. Words and swords become weapons. Luminize, Night's Redemption! Persona Buddy: Rising Nobel, Fawlen Night Persona Description: John is a thoughtful character. He prefers to think about his moves, and worries heavily what his opponent's hand might contain. Sometimes this causes him to become over cautious, but can lead to huge payoffs when he reads his opponent perfectly. John plays «Noble World» because the world's ideals reflects his own: power from finesse or manipulation. Persona Buddy Description: Fawlen Night is a nobel from Noble World. His family traces their roots back to one of the seven founding families. They are: the Days, the Nights, the Skys, the Lands, the Waters, the Fires, and the Aethers. The Nights were known for their ruthlessness and, despite protest from House Day, were made to lead the military of the burdgeoning kingdom. Cieren Night, the first Head of his House, led the kingdom to countless victories. When the war was over, however, the other six families found the Nights to be overly aggressive and, over time, forced the family into obscurity. Fawlen Night is the last of his line, and the final hope for his family. Fawlen is serious and brooding, and can at times be cruel. John must often remind his buddy that only through fellowship will he ever find hope of restoring his family's name. Noble World Noble World is divided into two ideals: The Sword and The Game. The Sword relies on gaining advantage from combat, focusing on finesse and tactic. The Game relies on gaining advantage through diplomacy, focusing on manipulating an opponent and controlling their resources. The Sword is an ideal that focuses on finesse over strength. The sword is a weapon that gives you options, and when used properly, flows naturally with the user. This ideal takes the shape of unique item abilities. The main item, Mandarb, is a sword that can only be weilded by a powerful swordsman: a Blademaster. The Game is an ideal that focuses on manipulation between the players. In Noble World exists a monarchy and an expansive kingdom that covers the entire realm. Given its size there are many Nobelfolk of many different backgrounds. In order to gain power and influence, they must manipulate one another to gain advantage. This is usually done through underhanded schemes, overt shows of strength, and, sometimes, high-stake games of chance. Head of House Lanis, The Briber, is a a nobleman who relies bribery and coin to gain advantage. The World itself relies on combo abilities to gain true strength, with abilties that allow you to tutor for the cards you need in order to build the combo. However, due to a lack of diversity in counter abilities, it's often a race to whom can hit the hardest, quickest. The limited amount of removal means that an opponent must always carefully consider their options before making a decision. Currently, the ruling family is House Ethean. The Major Houses, in order, are House Lanis, House Ferce, House Soon, House Lahkton, and House Eerie. The Minor Houses, in order, are House Clouse, House Pond, House Spri, House Eade, House Gullow, House Rook, House Bent, House Riis, and House Fen. Below the Minor Houses are the Major and Minor Families. Below the Families are the Domin and the Domar, the lowest level of recorded Names. Below the Domar, Names are not recorded, but among the common folk, even the slightest relation to a family is enough to gain respect. And common folk who gain enough social traction, through great feats, can be elevated into a proper Name. Aiden Night gained enough social traction to have his family elevated by Domin Reed. His son, Fawlen, is the first generation born into the hierarchy, and the heir to the Name Domar Night. But Fawlen has bigger goals. After discovering the true origins of his family, his goal is to rise from Domar and reclaim the title House, as the Name Night deserves! Name: Heron Marked Sword, Mandarb Type: Item Power: 6000 Critical: 3 Defense: 4000 World: Noble World Flavor Text: RRR: A Swordmaster can attack with their blade, but only a Blademaster can defend with it. SP: The Heron is the mark of a Blademaster, and the crest of a forgotten family. Ability / Effect: [ ] Cost you destroy 2 of your opponent's monsters using a «Swordsman» card, place a «Swordsman» card from your field to your drop zone, & Pay 2 gauge. Act Counter "Blademaster's Parry" Rest this card. If you do, add the Power of this card to its defense until the end of turn. [ ] Counter "Sheathing the Sword" During your opponent's final phase, you may use this ability when your opponent casts an impact. Set your life to 1 and Rest this card. If you do, deal damage to your opponent equal to their impact. If this ability does not reduce your opponent's life to 0, you lose. [ ] Counter Equip this item from your hand. Attack (Once per turn, this card may Stand after it attacks.) Name: Head of House Lanis, The Briber Type: Monster Size: 2 Power: 3000 Critical: 1 Defense: 6000 World: Noble World Flavor Text - RRR: Do you want to know the sound of power? It's the clink of gold! - SP: A Lanis always pays his debt. Lore: House Lanis, one of the most powerful and richest Houses in the Kingdom, is headed by Varrin, a sharp and cunning man. As powerful as they may be, however, the family has yet to take the throne. Varrin is looking to change this trend. Over the last decade he has planted the seeds of support through all the major and minor houses, buying their allegiance, or strengthening their opponents. With the troubles facing the current Monarch, speculation places House Lanis as the next family to take the throne. Yet what kind of King would Lanis make? Stern and decisive, or cruel and selfish? Ability / Effect: Auto When this card attacks, your opponent may charge the top 2 cards of their deck. If they do, this card gains +2 critical until the end of the turn and gains, "Auto When this card attacks, its attack cannot be nullified." Name: Rising Nobel, Fawlen Night Type: Monster Size: 1 Power: 5000 Critical: 3 Defense: 5000 World: Noble World Flavor Text - BR: House Night will never be forgotten. Now taste my blade! Attributes: Nobel / Swordsman Ability / Effect: [ ] Cost Pay 1 Gauge, and Discard a card from hand. [ ] Counter "Cieran's Legacy" If this card is attacked, Pay 2 gauge. If you do, the attack's Power becomes 4000. AUTO "Never Forgotten" When this card is placed in the drop zone, put it at the bottom of your deck. Counterattack Category:Blog posts